Fallout: The Order
by Mr.CJ of Blackwater
Summary: "When the Enclave and Brotherhood fail to honor, we bring The Order" -Mr. Blackwater, CEO of Blackwater Inc. While the NCR pushes further East and begins a long and bloody campagin to end the New Brotherhood, they are unaware that there is a much darker threat lurking in the shadows, and it is waiting for just the right moment to make itself known...
1. Chapter 1: Luke and the Man in Black

Luke hated the sun. Not only was it hot, but it made being on patrol even worse. Sure, it fed the plants and gave a person the amount of light they needed, but in the Mojave Desert, holy hell, it was just pure evil. Luke sighed to himself as he stopped on what was left of an old road and turned around to face the New Vegas sign. 'Out of everyone that could have been picked, it had to be me' he thought with an annoyed expression on his face as he, for the hundredth time today, walked back towards the sign. Walking back and forth between that sign and a street curb wasn't how he wanted to spend his Sunday afternoon, but he was picked, and so here he was. Luke was stationed at Camp McCarran, which was what was left of an old airport, right next to New Vegas. When he was drafted during the war with the Legion, he thought that he would be in the middle of combat, in the thick of battle, and he would become a general in two weeks after deployment. Then, the Courier came along, and Luke was forced to wait at the Mojave Outpost, waiting in the barracks and listening to Mr. New Vegas over the radio talk about how the Courier was doing amazing things all over the Mojave. Luke knew he could do the things he was hearing just as well as the Courier, but only if would be given a chance. Then came the Second Battle for Hoover Dam, or as Luke liked to call, the 'Second Cuban Missile Crisis'. When word got to the Mojave Outpost that the battle had begun, Luke was one of the first out of bed and in his uniform. Only one or two Legion raiding parties showed up, but they didn't come to close to attack. Just to scout out the NCR's position. Luke wished they would walk a little closer, but they didn't. So, Luke didn't get any action for the three months he had been a part of the NCR, but he did get stationed at Camp McCarran, so that was a little cool, and Colonel Hsu was really nice to him. Though, being on patrol today, he wasn't thinking very positive today about Hsu. Luke made it to the sign and deciding to take a little break, sat down in front of it and took off his helmet. Luke's brown hair was completely drenched in sweat, and his caramel-colored skin was turning brown in the Mojave heat. Luke took out his water canteen and, before he could take a drink of water, realized that a man was walking up to him. Now, there was an occasional junkie wandering around the camp, and luckily the Courier took care out the Fiends a long time ago, and so Luke wasn't too worried. However, the man was walking towards him, which was a little strange, but then Luke noticed that this man was wearing a suit. A very sleek, black, brand-new suit, which looked like it had survived the bombs. Heck, the thing was much cleaner than any Pre-war suit Luke had seen. The man had a black fedora on his head, and had black sunglasses on. It looked like he had a small beard, like he hadn't shaved in a while, but then he was standing over Luke, and Luke could perfectly see that the man had no beard. He had some bad scars though, like something clawed the heck out of him.

The man spoke four words in a very deep voice, "Are you Luke Junning?"

Luke paused, not sure if he should answer, but then answered. "Yeah, I am. You need something?"

The man smiled, and then replied, "Not anymore."

Before Luke could say anything else, the man quickly pulled out a silenced 10mm pistol and shot Luke three times in the head. Then, he calmly put the pistol back in the hidden holster and walked away, but he held Luke's dog tags in his left hand, and he held them like his life depended on them, which it did. After all, Mr. Blackwater did not accept failure, and if you gave him failure…well, you would end up like poor old Luke. The man continued walking, and Luke's body was discovered an hour later by a passing caravan. Little did anyone suspect that the battle for what was left of the US had begun, and the start of it would begin in only mere minutes…


	2. Chapter 2: Matt and the Powder Gangers

Matthew Junning, or Matt to his friends, sat at the Old Prospector Saloon with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a frown on his face. He looked at the paper in front of him, which described that his brother had been killed in action.

'Bullshit' Matt thought as he took a swing of the strong beverage. 'There isn't any way Matt was just killed like that. He would have at least fought back, but according to this letter, he didn't even look like he was going for his holster. Just three bangs and he was done for'.

Matt sighed to himself and looked at the letter one more time, reading it to himself.

Dear Mr. Junning,

It falls upon me to inform you that your brother, PFC Luke Junning, was killed in action. His body had three bullet holes in it and he appeared to have not to have drawn his weapon. Command tells me that it was an assassination. If I were you, I would be carful from now on.

If you need anything, please let me know.

-Major John 'Ripper' Jackson

Matt sighed again and finished off the bottle of whiskey. He opened his satchel, took out thirteen caps, and put them on the bar. He then got up, stretched, and began to walk for the exit.

"Hey, wait. You gave me seven more caps then you owe me, friend." The bar owner, Trudy, called out to Matt

Matt looked at Trudy with a smile on his face and replied, "Keep it. You'll probably need it more than I will any way. Take care Miss Trudy." Matt tipped his baseball cap at her and walked out of the door.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a man in all black. No one knew who he was or what he wanted. He ordered some water and had sat in the corner of the saloon all day, and when Matt came in, he suddenly seemed more alive. He watched Matt as he looked at the letter, and then as soon as he left, the man dashed up from his seat and quickly paid Trudy. Instead of counting his caps, he just grabbed a handful of them on put them on the counter. He didn't even look at Trudy as he dashed out of the door, hoping that he could catch up to his target before he got away.

Matt had already begun to walk away from the small town of Goodsprings as the sun began to disappear from the sky and let the moon watch over the Mojave. Matt wanted to try and make it to Primm before it got too cold. After all, being dressed in leather armor with a baseball cap and equipped with a 9mm pistol isn't exactly the best thing to have on you at night. Matt walked down the path, humming to himself a little song he heard over the New Vegas radio station. Matt forgot the name to it, but it had a good beat to it. He kept humming and walking, completely unaware of the man in black only a couple of yards away from him.

This was it. The man in black just had to kill this guy, and he could go home and not have to worry about Mr. Blackwater being upset with him. He just had to keep it cool. He wondered if he should walk up to the target and pretend to be a friend, or if he should shoot him from this distance. Either way, the target would be dead in a matter of seconds.

Screw it, the man thought, I'll just blow his head off from here. The man then stopped and pulled out his silenced 10mm pistol and aimed it the target's head. Before he could fire, a bullet went right through his brain and left him there, frozen for a second. Then, his body fell to the ground without a sound.

Matt had heard the gunshot and had turned around to see a dead man dressed in all black clothing on the ground and three Powder Gangers coming at him, armed with sticks of dynamite and guns.

Wait, Powder Gangers with-oh shit!

Matt quickly drew his 9mm and began to fire at the approaching hostiles. He managed to kill one, but one of them was firing back at him with a shotgun as the other began to throw a stick of dynamite. 'Great,' Matt thought as he took cover behind a large rock as the dynamite exploded, 'how could this get any worse?'

Just then, he heard a loud buzzing noise, and turned to be greeted by three, very large and angry, adult cazadors.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3: John and Peter

"Fuck"

Matt quickly aimed at the coming hell-spawn, but before he could fire anything, a loud explosion was heard, and he saw that the Powder Gangers had begun to throw dynamite at the cazadors. Matt ran from his cover over to a another rock, and then quickly looked over to the side to see what was happening.

From what he could make out, the Powder Gangers were screwed from the start. They apparently had run out of dynamite, and the one with the shotgun had been swarmed. So now the last guy was arming his last piece of dynamite and began to run towards the cazadors. Matt aimed his 9mm at the scene, just in case anything survived, but then the explosion went off, sending blood and guts everywhere. Matt took cover just as it all came raining down on him.

"Aw, what the fuck?" Matt screamed as he began to wipe off the blood and bug parts all over him. Muttering to himself, he said, "Guess the rock wasn't the best cover…."

Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps, and when he looked to see who it was, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was one of the NCR's veteran rangers! Matt, from what Luke had told him, knew that these guys were legendary. They were supposed to be the best of the best, the kind of guys you don't fuck with. Matt holstered his pistol and came out from his hiding spot and waved at the ranger.

"Hey, you're one of those veteran rangers. Think you could help me get to Primm?"

The ranger stopped and looked at him. Or, that's what Matt thought. It was hard to tell when his mask made it were Matt could only see the red light.

The ranger stopped and looked at Matt. Before Matt could ask if he was alright, the ranger spoke. It was kind of hard to hear, but luckily the mask wasn't too bad when it came to allowing it's wearer to talk to other people. "What is your name?"

Matt just blinked and wondered if he should tell this guy his full name. On one hand, he could actually be a NCR ranger, and he could help get Matt to Primm. On the other hand, he could be a lucky son-of-a-bitch that got himself some veteran ranger armor and just looked like one. Either way, Matt decided to risk it and tell him his first name.

"My name is Matthew Junning, you looking for me?"

The ranger nodded, and then proceeded to take off his helmet. Matt saw the man's face and gasped.

It was Major John 'Ripper' Jackson, Matt's old childhood friend and who trained Luke.

"I guess you could say that. Matt, we need to talk. It is about Luke."

Matt's smile, which had appeared on his face mere seconds after realizing that this was his old friend, had faded, and then he replied a little harshly, "Yeah, he's dead. I know. I got the letter."

John shook his head and replied, "No, I know that. It's about why he was killed." John looked around at what was left of the battle from earlier and continued, "Maybe we should head to Primm together. I have a lot to tell you, and it might be easier if we have some food and drinks to go with it. What do you say?"

Matt looked down at the ground and thought. He had missed John, sure, but bringing up his brother was a little mush at the moment. Still, it's not like Matt had anything better to do. He then smiled and looked back at John. "Sure, why not? Could use the company. Besides, just like old times, eh?" Matt held out his hand for John to shake.

John smiled back and shook the hand. "Just like old times."

"What do you mean he died?"

"He is dead sir, that's all I know. I'm very sorry. I'll leave you alone for a while"

Peter was having a bad day so far. Learning that his best hit man had been killed and that someone knew why the Jenning brothers were being targeted weren't good to have to deal with. Especially with Mr. Blackwater watching, who was always watching. Peter knew that soon enough, Mr. Blackwater would send someone down to Peter's office and shoot him in the back of the head, and then he would be replaced with someone else. Just like it's always been.

Just then, his computer screen had flashing red letters on it, saying:

URGENT TEXT CHAT REQUEST FROM: Mr. Blackwater

"Crap." That was all Peter could say. He couldn't turn the message down; this was his fucking boss. With a sigh, he pressed the ENTER key, and the screen switched to a message screen. On it were the letters:

-BEGIN CHAT-

MB: Peter, I want to know how the mission went.

Peter knew that he was stuck. He was going to be dead in the next couple of minutes, so he may as well be honest with Mr. Blackwater.

P: It was…not as great as I hoped sir. My agent was killed, and now Matthew has a friend who knows why we wanted the Jenning brothers dead. I know you wanted a successful mission, but I guess I can't give you that. If you give me another chance, I know I can get both Matthew and his friend taken out. No more problems, I swear.

It was the best Peter had. Like he said, may as well be honest. A couple of seconds passed until a reply came back, which Peter did not expect.

MB: Do not worry Peter; I know you tried your hardest, which is why I am giving you a painless death. Look at it like this; I am not mad, but I do not accept failure. By the time you are done reading this, Manny should be coming into your room to finish you. Do not worry Peter; you will have company to talk to when you pass on. Take care.

-CHAT ENDED-

As soon as he finished reading the last words he would ever read, Peter heard his office door open. He turned around to be met by a gun barrel. Manny, the Executioner was in front of him, using his silenced 10mm SMG, which he nicknamed 'Sleepytime', like he always did, to kill Peter.

"Manny, wait, we can work out a deal. How about I-"

Peter couldn't finish his sentence as Manny pulled the trigger. The last thing Peter's brain recorded was the muffled sound of Manny's SMG going off.


End file.
